<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the road by indirectHonesty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664875">on the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirectHonesty/pseuds/indirectHonesty'>indirectHonesty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Road Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirectHonesty/pseuds/indirectHonesty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes up with a great (dangerous) idea and Dirk is all too willing - some might even say thrilled at the prospect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pesterlog"> ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]</p><p class="john">EB: hey, dirk!</p><p class="john">EB: i have got a plan.</p><p class="dirk">TT: And what plan would that be?</p><p class="dirk">TT: I’d like to be enlightened. </p><p class="john">EB: okay, okay.</p><p class="john">EB: i want you to picture this.</p><p class="john">EB: you and me. just how it always starts.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Oh yeah? Where is this going?</p><p class="john">EB: hush and let the obviously more knowledgeable person here speak.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Duly noted. You are definitely humble, more so than perhaps even Buddha.</p><p class="john">EB: you think?</p><p class="dirk">TT: No. It was quite clearly sarcasm.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Continue.</p><p class="john">EB: well, now i don’t want to.</p><p class="dirk">TT: John.</p><p class="john">EB: okay, okay, i will.</p><p class="john">EB: so we drive out.</p><p class="dirk">EB: well, you drive. i’m not much of a driver myself. </p><p class="dirk">TT: Obviously. We all knew that. Remember when you couldn’t park and you had to get me to do it for you?</p><p class="john">EB: now who’s getting distracted?</p><p class="dirk">TT: Apologies.</p><p class="john">EB: so we drive to a nice secluded dirt road in the middle of nowhere.</p><p class="john">EB: and we just exist.</p><p class="john">EB: and maybe hold hands.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Hold hands in the middle of nowhere?</p><p class="dirk">TT: Sounds kinky. </p><p class="john">EB: you betcha.</p><p class="john">EB: maybe i'll even take my socks off so it's homo.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Well shit, I should take off mine too when we get there.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Are we taking off anything else?</p><p class="john">EB: everything, i'm planning. </p><p class="dirk">TT: Oh, I'm loving where this is going.</p><p class="john">EB: i might even suck your dick.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Well shit, I'm down to make this happen already.</p><p class="john">EB: i'll suck it at the dirt road.</p><p class="john">EB: but only if i’m patient.</p><p class="dirk">TT: Oh, does that mean you'll give me roadhead?</p><p class="john">EB: if you'll let me.</p><p class="dirk">TT: I wouldn't ever deny you.</p><p class="john">EB: then i'm definitely going to give you road head.</p><p class="john">EB: when are you going to pick me up?</p><p class="dirk">TT: I'm heading out the door right now.</p><p class="john">EB: i love you so much.</p><p class="john">EB: see you soon.</p><p class="dirk">TT: I love you too, dork.</p><p class="pesterlog"> ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]</p><p>It didn't take long at all for Dirk to pull into John's driveway with his truck. He had to have been speeding. He honked the horn a couple of times. At the sound of the horn, John bolted out of his house, locking it behind him and heading out to the truck. He opened the door and got in. His face was slightly flushed and he was fidgeting. Seeing John so excited made Dirk smile a bit. Once he got in the truck, he looked over at him.<br/>
"Well, you seem to be as ready as you'll ever be," he commented, leaning over and kissing him.<br/>
John leaned in, his kiss betraying his excitable energy. He pulled away. "Want me to lean over to suck you off or do you want me between your legs? Because I'm small enough for the latter."<br/>
"Let me get to driving so I can put it on cruise control. Then you can get down between my legs. But if you want, you could just lean over right now and get started." Grabbing John by the chin, Dirk brought his face closer and gave him another, more teasing kiss, and licked his bottom lip before pulling away. He backed out of the driveway and started their trip to the dirt road.<br/>
John whined, but complied, not putting on his seatbelt. As soon as he felt that they had been on the road for enough - which was, admittedly, all of three minutes - he leaned over the centre console and began to palm at Dirk through his jeans. He glanced up as Dirk as he did so, tempted to kiss him on the jaw.<br/>
Dirk knew John would cave in fast. When he felt the hand over his dick through the fabric, he was already rock hard. Keeping one hand on the wheel, eyes on the road, he reached down and unfastened his pants for the boy and tugged them down just enough until his cock could be pulled out, but he left that for John to do. John eagerly reached in, pulling Dirk's hard cock out. At once, he pressed close to it, nuzzling the length and pressing small kisses up and down. His tongue was out, giving a broad stroke from base to head before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. His other hand returned to his own pants, where he slipped his hand in.<br/>
A long sigh passed his lips as John nuzzled and kissed at his cock. "Fuck, baby, you're so good to me..."<br/>
The long stroke of his tongue sent a shiver up his spine. Dirk glanced over and noticed the boy touching himself. With a smirk, he pulled his hand away. "No touching yourself just yet."<br/>
Another whine elicited from John's mouth, sending vibrations as he brought the offending hand away from himself. He continued to suckle, slowly inching downward a fraction at a time. He didn't want Dirk to come just yet. Not in the truck, even if John trusted his ability to swallow. He was so goddamn lucky to have Dirk as his boyfriend.<br/>
Feeling the vibrations from the hum nearly made him forget he was driving. His free hand smoothed back John's hair and his fingers laced in it. "Fuck..."<br/>
He moaned out. It felt so good, he wanted to pull over into the nearest parking lot or driveway and fuck him right there, but he was biding his time. Finally, he was able to put the truck in cruise control and he moved back his seat, keeping one hand on the wheel of course. "Get down there. Be sure not to touch the pedals."<br/>
He let Dirk's cock fall out of his mouth, butting his head up against Dirk's hand at his hair. With all the grace of a practised road-head giver, he got over the centre console and made himself at home between Dirk's legs, careful not to touch the pedals. He shifted even closer, resting his cheek against Dirk's thigh for a few moments before lifting his head up and resuming what he had left off on. Fuck. He loved it when Dirk slowly lost his control. It was euphoria to John.<br/>
Dirk helped John down between his legs as much as he was able to. He glanced down at him and watched as he took his cock back into his mouth. "Fuck, you're so good at this..." Biting his bottom lip, he looked back at the road and steered in the direction they needed to be.<br/>
John kept lowering down, spurred by Dirk's words, and eventually, Dirk's cock was at the entrance of his throat. Without hesitation, he went further down, letting the cock slip into his throat. Using his hands, he began to rub small circles into Dirk's thighs, humming quietly.<br/>
"Holy shit..." Precum leaked out as he felt John's tight throat around him. It felt even better when he began to hum again. He grabbed a handful of John's hair and recklessly began forcing his head up and down on his cock, thrusting into it.<br/>
John's blue eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as Dirk's cock was thrust down his throat. He quickly got used to the rhythm and the taste of precum down his throat. God, he loved that taste. Dirk's taste. John began to shift, bouncing a bit on his ass, eager to get to their destination right away.<br/>
Dirk looked down at John, how easy he was taking it, how good he was being. It resulted in being too much. One hand gripping the steering wheel, the other pushing his boyfriend's head down as far as it would go, he came deep in his throat with a loud moan.<br/>
John hadn't even made it down to the base when his throat was filled with Dirk's cum, and he swallowed it eagerly, making sure that he didn't waste anything or get any on the seats or clothes. His throat was tight as he slowly pulled off, giving another few laps along his length and pressed one final kiss on the tip. John looked up at Dirk from between his legs, his pupils dilated as he licked his lips.<br/>
Dirk shivered at the final affection John was giving his cock. He cupped his face in his hand and glanced at the road then back at him. "Fuck, you did so good, baby. You even made sure to swallow every drop. I'm proud of you for that. Now get back in your seat. We're almost there. Soon as we are, I'm fucking you so good you won't be able to walk for a week."<br/>
John practically purred into Dirk's hand at the compliments, crawling back into the seat and ignoring his own hard cock - though it was difficult to do so. Instead he thought about what Dirk was going to do to him. When he spoke, his voice sounded unfamiliar to him. Probably because he had just had a cock down his throat.<br/>
"So how're you gonna fuck me?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>